The present invention relates to compositions which allow to obtain films having improved antireflection properties combined with good no dirt pick up surface properties, good hardness and abrasion-resistance and good chemical resistance (resistent to solvents).
It is known that in order to obtain a film having antireflection properties refractive index of the film must be lower than that of the substratum on which the film is applied. For this purpose films formed of fluorine containing polymers are particularly preferred, wherein it is known that the antireflection properties improve by increasing the fluorine content. See for example the Japanese patent application JP 63068542.
In the prior art, as antireflection films, films formed of fluoropolymers based on fluorinated mono-, bi- or polyfunctional methacrylates, or amorphous perfluoropolymers such as CYTOP(copyright) or TEFLON AF(copyright), or TFE-, VDF- or HFP-based polymers or copolymers, have been used.
In the prior art it is also known that in order to obtain films wherein the antireflection effect is combined with good mechanical properties, it is necessary to use crosslinked polymers.
EP 863.128 describes antireflection films obtained by polyfunctional acrylates and methacrylates containing fluorine, wherein the antireflection properties combine with good mechanical properties when the refractive index nD of the film is higher than about 1.44. The materials on which the film is applied are transparent, and have refractive index of 1.55 or higher. No reference is made to the film surface properties as above mentioned.
In conclusion in the prior art polymer materials having antireflection characteristics, but not optimal in all the visible field, have been described, and besides a material having the combination of the above mentioned properties was not available.
The need was felt to have available crosslinkable materials having a low refractive index, with which it was possible to prepare films such as to confer substantially uniform antireflection properties in the whole visible field, for applications both to organic polymers with refractive index higher than or equal to 1.55, such as for example polyethylenterephthalate PET (nD1.58) and polycarbonate (nD 1.55), and to those having a lower refractive index, such as for example polymethylmethacrylate PMMA (nD 1.44), said films combining improved antireflection properties with the following features:
good surface no dirt pick up properties, i.e. dirt is unlikely absorbed and can be easily removed,
good mechanical properties, specifically the abrasion-resistance,
improved chemical resistance, intended as resistance to atmospheric agents and resistance to solvents.
These property combinations are obtained by using the compositions according to the present invention.
The present invention relates to the use of resins or crosslinkable polymers having a low refractive index, lower than 1.400, preferably in the range 1.310-1.390, formed of perfluoropolyether chains with terminal functions of acrylic, methacrylic and hydroxyl type, said resins able to give crosslinked polymer films having a thickness in the range 0.1-100 microns, preferably 1-10 microns with the above mentioned properties.
An object of the present invention is the use of a composition for preparing by radical route polymer films having the above mentioned antireflection properties, said composition comprising:
a) a perfluoropolyether of the following formula:
Txe2x80x2xe2x80x94Rfxe2x88x92Txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ia)
xe2x80x83wherein:
T and Txe2x80x2, equal to or different from each other, are selected from the following groups:
xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90CH2, 
xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94RIxe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90CH2 
xe2x80x83wherein:
R=H, CH3;
RI=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or NHxe2x80x94RIIxe2x80x94NHCOOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94
RII being an aliphatic C3-C10, C5-C14 cycloaliphatic or alkylcycloaliphatic, C6-C14 aromatic or alkylaromatic radical; such as for example C6H12, hexamethylendiisocyanate aliphatic radical; C10H18, isophorondiisocyanate cycloaliphatic radical; C13H22, dicyclohexylmethandiisocyanate radical; C7H6, 2,6-toluendiisocyanate aromatic radical; C13H10, diphenylmethandiisocyanate radical;
Rf is a fluoropolyether having a number average molecular weight from 400 to 5,000, preferably from 700 to 2,000, and it is selected from those having one or more of the following units statistically distributed along the chain: (C3F6O), (CFYO) wherein Y is F or CF3, (C2F4O), (CR4R5CF2CF2O) wherein R4 and R5 are equal to or different from each other and selected from H, Cl and one fluorine atom of the perfluoromethylene unit can be substituted with H, Cl, or (per)fluoroalkyl having for example from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
b) from 0.1 to 10% by weight, preferably from 1 to 5% by weight, of a perfluoropolyether having the following formula:
Txe2x80x94Rfxe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ib)
wherein T and Rf are as above defined;
c) from 0 to 30% by weight of reactive diluents, i.e., compounds which lower the composition viscosity, selected from the following:
(c1) compounds not containing fluorine, selected from the following:
c1a) mono-, bi-, polyfunctional non fluorinated (meth)acrylic esters, obtained by reaction of (meth)acrylic acid with the following hydroxylated compounds:
aliphatic oligoethers having the hydroxyl group at one or both terminations, formed by (CtH2tO)nx units wherein t is 2 or 3 and nx ranges from 2 to 5; examples of such esters are tripropylenglycoldi(meth)acrylate, diethylenglycoldi(meth)acrylate, ethoxyethoxyethyl(meth)acrylate;
mono-, polyhydroxylated aliphatic alcohols, with a number of hydroxyl functions from 1 to 4, linear or branched, with a number of carbon atoms between 2 and 18; examples of such esters such as for example ethylenglycoldi(meth)acrylate, butandioldi(meth)acrylate, hexandioldi(meth)acrylate, trimethylolpropantri(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritoltri(meth)acrylate, stearyl(meth)acrylate, ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate;
cyclo- or polycycloalipathic alcohols with a number of carbon atoms for each ring between 3 and 6, wherein the ring can optionally be substituted with one or more alkyl groups C1-C3; an example of isobornyl(meth)acrylate, or
c1b) vinyl monomers, copolymerizable with the above mentioned (meth)acrylic esters c1a), such as for example (meth)acrylic acid, N-vinylpyrrolidone;
(c2) compounds containing fluorine, selected from the following:
c2a) mono(meth)acrylate perfluoropolyethers having the formula:
YACF2ORfxe2x80x3CFXpCH2(OCH2CH2)pOCOCRxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ic2a)
xe2x80x83wherein
YA=F, Cl, CF3, C2F5, C3F7, C4F9; and Xp=F, CF3; R as above defined wherein p is zero or an integer from 1 to 5; Rfxe2x80x3 represents a radical having a perfluoropolyether structure with a number average molecular weight in the range 400-3,000, said radical being formed of sequences of alkylene oxyfluoro structures, such as for example the following units:
xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2(CF3)xe2x80x94CFOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CF3)CFOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2CH2Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x83or
c2b) perfluoroalkyl mono(meth)acrylates of formula:
(RfI)PIQOCOCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ic2b)
xe2x80x83wherein
RfI is a fluoroalkyl radical with C3-C30, preferably C3-C20, carbon atoms or a perfluoropolyether radical PFPE containing in the chain the units above mentioned in c2a) and having a number of carbon atoms from 5 to 30;
pI is 1 or 2;
Q is an aliphatic C1-C12 or aromatic C6-C12 divalent linking bridge; Q can optionally contain heteroatoms such as N, O, S, or carbonylimino, sulphonylimino or carbonyl groups; Q can be unsubstituted or is linked to substitutents selected from the following: halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, alkyl radicals C1-C6; Q preferably does not contain double or triple bonds; preferably Q is selected from the following divalent radicals: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, C2H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R5)C2H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R5)CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4SO2N(R5)C4H8xe2x80x94, R5 is H or an alkyl C1-C4;
d) from 0.01 to 10% by weight of photoinitiator and/or radical initiators, the amount of component a) being the complement to 100% of the composition, with the proviso that defining by B0 the mole number of the xe2x80x94CF2CH2OH end groups and by B1 the sum of the moles of the (meth)acrylic end groups, obtained by the sum of T+Txe2x80x2 of the components a) and b), the (B0+B1)/B1 ratio is in the range 1.50-1.01.
The compounds of formula (Ia) are obtainable by esterification reactions or reactions leading to the formation of bonds of urethane type, well known in the prior art.
The preferred fluoropolyethers in the formula (Ia) of the component a) are the following, wherein the perfluorooxyalkylene units are statistically distributed along the chain:
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94(C3F6O)mxe2x80x2(CFYO)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83aI)
wherein the units (C3F6O) and (CFYO) are perfluorooxyalkylene units statistically distributed along the chain; mxe2x80x2 and nxe2x80x2 are integers such as to give the above mentioned molecular weights, and mxe2x80x2/nxe2x80x2 are comprised between 5 and 40, nxe2x80x2 being different from 0; Y is F or CF3; nxe2x80x2 can also be equal to 0;
xe2x80x94(C2F4O)pxe2x80x2(CYFO)qxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(C3F6O)txe2x80x2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83bI)
wherein pxe2x80x2 and qxe2x80x2 are integers such that pxe2x80x2/qxe2x80x2 ranges from 5 to 0.3, preferably from 2.7 to 0.5 and such that the molecular weight is within the above mentioned limits; txe2x80x2 is an integer with the meaning of mxe2x80x2, Y=F or CF3; txe2x80x2 can be 0 and qxe2x80x2/(qxe2x80x2+pxe2x80x2+txe2x80x2) is equal to {fraction (1/10)} or lower and the txe2x80x2/pxe2x80x2 ratio ranges from 0.2 to 6;
xe2x80x94CR4R5CF2CF2Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83cI)
wherein R4 and R5 are equal to or different from each other and selected from H, Cl, the molecular weight such as to be within the above mentioned limits, and one fluorine atom of the perfluoromethylene unit can be substituted with H, Cl or perfluoroalkyl, having for example from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The perfluoropolyethers corresponding to the radical Rf of the formula (Ia) are obtainable by known processes. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,041, 2,242,218, 3,715,378 and EP 239,123.
The components c2a) (compounds having formula (Ic2a)) can be prepared according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,979, herein incorporated by reference.
The methods for preparing the corresponding precursors are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,203; 3,847,978; 3,810,874.
Specifically, the perfluoropolyethers for obtaining the perfluoropolyethers-acrylates of formula (Ic2a) of the component c2a) are selected from those formed of perfluorooxyalkylene unit sequences as follows:
(CF2(CF3)CFO), (CFYO) with Y=F or CF3,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IA)
said units being randomly distributed along the perfluoropolyether chain;
(CF2CF2O), (CF2(CF3)CFO), (CFYO),xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIA)
Y being as above defined, said units being randomly distributed along the perfluoropolyether chain;
(CF2(CF3)xe2x80x94CFO);xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIIA)
(CH2CF2CF2O);xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IVA)
(CF2CF2CF2O);xe2x80x83xe2x80x83VA)
(CF2CF2O).xe2x80x83xe2x80x83VIA)
The perfluoropolyethers containing the perfluorooxyalkylene units above mentioned are preferably selected from the following classes:
Axe2x80x2O(C3F6O)m(CFYO)nxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IB)
wherein Y is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CF3; Axe2x80x2=xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94C2F5, xe2x80x94C3F7,
the C3F6O and CFYO units are randomly distributed along the perfluoropolyether chain, m and n are integers, the m/n ratio is xe2x89xa72,
these compounds ar obtained by hexafluoropropene photooxidation according to the process described in GB patent 1,104,482,
C3F7O(C3F6O)mxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIB)
wherein m is a positive integer, the average number molecular weight is that above mentioned for the perfluoropolyethers contained in the component c2a); the perfluoropolyethers are obtained by ionic telomerization of hexafluoropropene epoxide, such as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,218,
(C3F6O)m(C32F4O)n(CFYO)q,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIIB)
wherein:
Y is as above mentioned; m, n and q, different from zero, are integers such that the number average molecular weight is at least 400, these compounds are obtainable by photooxidation of C3F6 and C2F4 mixtures by means of the processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,041.
The compounds c2b) of formula (Ic2b) are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,423.
By polymerization by radical route, the polymerization by thermal peroxidic or by cool photochemical route is to be intended.
Examples of photoinitiators are the benzoin compounds such as benzoinisopropylether, benzyldimethylketal, acetophenone compounds as diacetoxyacetophenone, benzophenone compounds such as benzophenone, benzoylbenzoic acid, hydroxybenzophenone, etc.
In order to prepare the invention film the components a), b) and d), and optionally c), are mixed and let react at room temperature.
It is preferable to obtain directly the components a) and b), by letting react the perfluoropolyether diol with a defect, calculated with respect to the moles of the hydroxyl end groups, of heterofunctional (meth)acrylic monomer, the heterofunctional (meth)acrylic monomer being a (meth)acrylic monomer having another reactive group besides the double ethylene bond (for example isocyanate ethylmethacrylate, acryloyl chloride, methacrylic anhydride, methacryloyl isocyanate, etc.).
The component c) is added to the composition if the composition viscosity comprising the mixture a)+b)+d) is too high for the kind of specific application, for example in the spin coating case.
By using the non fluorinated reactive diluents c1a) and/or c1b) as above defined, the increase of the composition refractive index is obtained. Preferably in the invention composition the fluorinated components c2a) and/or c2b), as above defined, are used in order to furtherly decrease the film refractive index.
As already said, the invention films combine improved antireflection properties in the whole visible spectrum as above indicated with the above mentioned properties.
The following examples are given with the only purpose to illustrate the invention and they do not limit the same.